


Otp one-shots and more

by topmad



Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia - Fandom, Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), One Direction, Sherlock - Fandom, South Park, Supernatural, percy jackson - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Adorable, Amazing, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Multi, Preferences, Scenarios, Sweet, etc - Freeform, haalloween, omg, one shots, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmad/pseuds/topmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do request for Otp's! these are just one-shots for my otp's and your guy's otp's. You can also request for a character(s) and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas with an angel (destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little one-shot with Gabe helping the two get together. Sneaky gabe ^_^

"hello Dean."

Dean turned around to see Cas an inch away from him.

"Cas. Personal space....again."

"oh sorry dean" Castiel backed up before Dean smiled.

"come on! Sam is waiting for us" Dean told Cas before walking into the big part of the Bunker,where they did most of their research. Castiel noticed strange things hanging here and there like different colored lights and silver garland that wrapped around the walls. He could also smell pine and freshly baked treats,which made his spine tingle with sensation.

A little ways ahead of them, a huge pine tree decorated with lights and different ornaments clung on to the branches. At the top was a wooden angel,white wings spread out while the little angel wore a small familiar trenchcoat. "this is very unordinary. why is there a tree in the middle of the bunker?" Castiel asked,earning a laugh from the man in front of him. "you've never heard of christmas?" Dean stopped,turning around to look at Castiel with a confused expression.

"what is a 'Christmas' Dean?" The angel gave Dean one of his famous puppy dog looks, tilting his head to the side. Dean almost melted right then and there but he remained calm,sighing lightly before chuckling subconsciously.

"Well, it only happens in december. only certain people celebrate it and it's filled with sugary treats,red and green everywhere and an old man with a beard and reindeer gives you presents. it even has it's own song section. I don't really care for the holiday but sam wanted a real christmas this year." Dean tried to explain the holiday to his best friend but it just resulted in Castiel becoming even more confused.

Instead of asking anything else though,Castiel just smiled, happy to celebrate with the two brothers,even if nothing of this 'Christmas' made any sense. They started walking over to the tree to find Sam,humming a catchy tune before catching sight of the angel,smiling brightly as he embraced him.

"Cas! you made it!" Sam greeted,the tall moose towering over the small angel.

"Hello sam. it is nice to see you again"

"yeah you too" Sam patted him on the back before pulling away. "anyways, I finished decorating the tree and I was just about to turn on some christmas music. oh yeah! Here" Sam walked over to the table,grabbing a box and bringing it over to them. Inside were hats of some sort. they were red,a white puff ball at the top and fluffy white material on the bottom too. Taking them out of the box, Sam placed them on each of their heads, the white ball falling over Castiel's face.

Dean laughed at the cute angel,before putting the ball behind him.

"there we go" Dean mumbled,smiling at the Christmas Angel before sam spoke again. "i have one more for Gabe,but i don't know if he's going to come" Sam frowned a little,before someone interrupted.

"why would i miss a party like this?"

Everyone knew who it was, and the Tricky angel made his way over to the small group. "Castiel! long time no see. And dean! looking handsome as always" Gabe smirked, while Dean opened his arms a little,like he was showing off. "I try" He smiled before embracing Gabe.

"it's good to see you Gabriel" Dean patted his back in a friendly way, happy to see him again.

"Sammy! have you grown more? i'm not that surprised"

"oh come here gabe" Sam grinned,tackling the angel into a Moose hug.

After all the hugs and smiles gabe made 4 cups appear,eggnog filling into the cups. "ah eggnog. Christmas' way of getting others drunk" Gabe commented,raising the glass up. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone raised their glass,Dean putting Castiel's arm up before the all took a swig. a slight burning sensation took over Castiel's throat but it was nice, making him crave for more of it.

"woah woah! don't down the whole thing Cas,you don't want a headache already" Dean chuckled,taking his and Cas' drink,setting it down on the table.

"that drink is very good. why haven't i had it before?" Cas beamed, licking the remaining drink on his lips. "we don't really have it until around this time of the year,it's good isn't it?"

"very" answered castiel, noticing how adorable Dean looked in the Christmas hat. the two continued to talk,enjoying each other's company.

~meanwhile with gabe and Sam~

"look at those two love birds" Gabe commented,smiling as his little brother laughed at one of Dean's jokes. "yeah, I heard their ship name is Destiel."

"what?" Gabe's eyebrows knitted together in confusion,looking at Sam like he was crazy.

"Destiel, Dean and Castiel. learned it from a couple fans that read Chuck's book" Sam explained,while Gabe gave him a little "oh" nodding to show that he understood. "I ship it so hard" Sam whispered,making Gabe turn his head to look straight at him. 

"everyone does." Suddenly Gabe flicked his wrist and something grew from the ceiling right above Dean and Castiel's head. "Mistletoe for the win."

~back to Dean and Cas~

"Dean there appears to be mistletoe hanging above us. Does that mean good luck?" Castiel asked innocently,while Dean had a faint blush on his features.

"No,uh around this time a year,when there is Mistletoe hanging above to people that means that they have to kiss each other" Dean rubbed the back of his neck,before suddenly he felt lips press against his own. They tasted like eggnog,and as the kiss got more passionate Dean licked Castiel bottom lip for entrance. Castiel allowed him to,their tongues fighting for dominance before Dean pulled away for air.

"best.Christmas.Ever" Dean said breathlessly,tugging Cas' trenchcoat before locking there lips once more.


	2. the end of the year (percico AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a sad preference but i promise it has a happy ending. might be a trigger warning to some,so just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this preference is based on the song even my dad does sometimes by ed sheeran.

Percy ran through the crowd, streamers and light up glasses blinding his vision. it was news years eve,15 minutes before the ball dropped, and percy wasn't all that ready for the new year. it felt as though time stopped, legs about to give out and breath becoming ragged. But Percy didn't stop running.

finally he saw the end of the huge crowd, before his sea green eyes darted towards the large apartment complex. 'just a little further, you can make it' his mind urged him on,and he started running before he even realized he stopped. 'i'm coming Nico'

 ~ 30 minutes earlier, Nico's p.o.v ~

"' _i'll always be there for you Nico_!' yeah right.." The raven haired guy mumbled to himself,downing the rest of the champagne bottle as he watched the commotion down below. Nico didn't feel like celebrating the new year, since he knew it was going to be like every other year.  wake up, wish to be acknowledged,die a little, go to bed, repeat. "like hell i'm gonna do that" he hiccuped, walking over to the Fridge to get another large bottle. He didn't know why he even bought them, maybe it brought his spirits up a little about thinking that someone might actually celebrate with him. yeah that was it.

he stared at the bottle of carbonated alcohol for a second, frowning slightly before popping open the cork. he didn't even bother putting it in a glass, gulping large amounts straight from the bottle. "if only Bianca was still alive, she would have had a great time watching t-swift and throwing confetti" he let out a small chuckle, thinking about his older sister. Nico didn't understand why she was the one that died in the car crash and not him. If only he was the one driving and then she would be standing right here, and he wouldn't have to live with the guilt.

he took a few more gulps, glancing at his bookcase before stopping midway to stare at the picture. 

there he was, in all his beautiful glory, holding a trophy in one hand while crushing Nico into the side of his chest in the other.

Percy jackson, his best friend and long term crush.

Nico thought that the butterfly's would go away before high school,thinking it was just some weird feeling,but oh how he was wrong. 

Nico Di' Angelo was completely infatuated with his godlike best friend,Percy jackson and no one knew. 

It saddened the dark haired boy, knowing that his crush would never know after all this time,but Nico lived with it. He stared at the picture once more before taking out his phone.He never really used his phone, only to talk to Percy, Leo, and sometimes he calls Bianca's phone number just to hear her voice.

He knew sometime he would have to delete the number but he never had to courage to. He just felt Safer when he heard her voice,making him almost forget that she was gone.he went to his messages, tapping the conversation with Percy.

he hesitated for a second before he started to type.

 

'Dear Percy,  
I'm probably the worst Friend to send this through text, though i feel this is the only way without breaking down,which i highly doubt won't happen. We haven't talked in what? 4 months? I guess it doesn't really matter how long. You have been my best friend since the beginning, and i am so thankful for that. i wish you knew how long i have liked you, but i was too much of a freaking coward to say it. I love you Percy Jackson, and i always will. But i feel like i don't belong in this world, and i don't think i ever will. Everyone says there is always a place for me in this world,but i haven't found it. Maybe it's better this way.  
Goodbye Perseus Jackson,it's been great,  
Nico'

he read it over about 6 times before moving his finger toward the send button. With a sigh, he pushed it, tears falling all over the screen. He was about to wipe them off his cheeks, but as he looked at the message again, he realized they were the only thing keeping him alive.

Suddenly he threw his phone, watching it hit the wall and shattering to pieces,much like his heart. Maybe he was drunk, but he knew what he was doing,he knew the consequences but right now,it didn't matter.

Walking into his room,he opened his closet,taking out the vacuum cleaner and setting it out into the living room. he went into the Kitchen,grabbing the scissors from the little pot that held pens and other various trinkets inside. he walked back into the living room,sitting on his knees before taking the vacuum,cutting the wire that connected into the machine. getting back up, he grabbed the end of the table that he would eat on,pulling it over so it stood below that ceiling fan.

he clutched the wire tightly,tears cascading down while a frown invaded his features. "maybe it is better this way" he choked,sobs echoing off the walls.

he didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe it was for Bianca and his mom,or it could be to fill the dark hole that was eating away at his heart. Or maybe it could be the feelings that he clung onto for so long about Percy? he didn't know. He just wanted to feel happy again, and this was his best way of being happy.

he tied the part of the wire that had the plug to the bottom of the table leg, throwing it over one of the fan arms.he tied a knot,leaving a large enough hole to fit his head through.

as he stood on top of the table,he savored his last moments, looking around at his messy apartment covered in books and pictures,magazines and postcards,old furniture and dusty cabinets.putting his messy black hair and head inside the wire hole that would send him to his doom,he felt the tears running down from his cheeks. he closed his eyes,taking a long breath in and a shaky breath out before opening them again. he heard muffled noise from down below,but he ignored it.

_19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,_

he heard a crash,sending his vision towards the door before seeing that the door was kicked down,a Man with dark hair holding his knees as he breathed in and out standing in the doorway.

"Percy?"

The man looked up,sea green eyes connecting with dark brown ones.

"Nico,please.don't do this" Percy choked out,but Nico just stood there before breaking eye contact.

"No Percy. i must do this. i'm broken. i don't have any reason to live so why live anymore."

Percy ran over to the raven haired boy, getting up on the table before grabbing the wire,gently untying the knot. The two stood there for a few seconds,just staring at each other, before Nico broke down. He started bawling,whispering apologies before Percy took him into his arms,while the other man struggled under his grasp.

after a while Nico stopped squirming,falling into Percy's arms, still pounding on the taller boy's chest. "i'm sorry.i'm sorry. i'm sorry" he sobbed, knitting his hands into Percy's shirt much like a kitten,while Percy just 'shushed' him quietly. slowly,Percy slid down to the ground with Nico in his arms,becoming cross-legged and setting Nico on his lap. The sight was adorable,Nico holding onto Percy like a koala. Percy petted the younger boys hair,calming Nico until he stopped crying altogether. The room was silent except for the small humming coming from percy and the ragged breaths belonging to Nico.

After a couple of minutes,Nico finally spoke.

"i didn't know you knew little things by one direction?" He felt the vibrations of Percy's laugh,making him smile softly.

"And i didn't know you even knew that song?" Nico blushed,but since his face was smushed into Percy's chest, the other boy didn't see.

"why were you trying to end your life Nico?" Nico could practically hear the sadness in his best friends voice.

Nico looked up,sad eyes present in both of the boys. "i just want to end the pain."

Percy searched Nico's eyes for a second before sighing. He hated seeing his best friend sad,especially to the point of death. Finally he spoke again.

"i love you Nico." Nico didn't speak for a second before smiling. "i love you too Percy" Percy smiled brightly before kissing him,making the other boy smile in the middle of it all. 'Maybe this year _will_ be different' Nico thought,deepening the kiss.


	3. I'll be seeing you - Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky usually goes to steve's room when nightmares arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - I'll be seeing you by Bing crosby. Great song and perfect for Steve and Bucky. I wasn't sure if I should have done a modern day song (see you again) or a song of their time,but i felt a song that they would probably know more fits in well.

' "You.Are.My.Mission." Bucky said between punches,watching as the blond man's face got more bruised and broken. "Then finish it. 'Cause I'm with you til the end of the line." He was about to punch him once more,before the building collapsed,Him grabbing onto the railing as he watched Steve fall into the water" '

Bucky awoke with sweat covering his forehead,his black hair sticking to it. He clenched his metal arm,opening and closing it to slow down his heartbeat. Most nights were like this, he would go through his day trying to push all the awful memories away just to have them haunt him in the night.

He covered his bloodshot eyes with his hands,pushing his bangs out of his face while he swallowed hard. 'Steve won't mind' He thought to himself,his bare feet hitting the cold hard floor that covered most of the Avengers tower. He rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to his best friends room,yawning before gently tapping the door. He heard ruffling and then footsteps, the door opening to be faced with a sleepy Steve. 

"Another one?" Steve questioned,making Bucky nod before Steve opened the door wider,letting Bucky in. "Buck,you know that you can just come to bed with me right? You don't have to be alone at night" The blonde man asked,his voice hoarse and coated with exhaustion. 

The Raven haired male nodded again,to worn out to respond thoroughly. "C'mere" Steve mumbled,grabbing Bucky and pulling him onto the bed. The smaller man curled up into a ball at Steve's touch, rolling to face towards Steve and snuggle into his chest.

He heard a light chuckle from Steve,the vibrations felt throughout his own body.

He softly smiled,his mind already wandering away from the horrors he had during the night. Quietly and softly,Steve ran through Bucky's hair,calming the other man's nerves.But he a lump got caught in his throat and he had to ask. "Steve?" Bucky croaked out,making Steve stop his caressing for a moment. 

"Yeah Buck?" 

"If I ever, you know, forget again" Bucky cringed at his own words but the silence allowed him to continue. "Will you stop me.. for good?" Bucky looked up at his best friend,seeing the stone hard look that Steve usually put on when he didn't agree with the situation. It felt as though time slowed, the breathing of both of them being the only thing to keep it from complete silence. "Steve?"

"You know I wouldn't be able to do that Buck. Not when I got you to remember,I'll keep fighting for you. I'm with you til the end of the line, remember?"

Bucky smiled sadly,remembering the pain he put everyone in. Especially Steve.

After a couple moments,Bucky softly spoke. "Will you sing that song that I like?" Bucky sweetly asked,sounding like an adorable 5 year old. Steve smiled at his Best friend,nodding slightly.Steve was never someone to sing in front of people,but he made an exception to Bucky,and that made Bucky feel even happier.

Steve wasn't the best singer in the world,but Bucky thought his voice was beautiful. Once again,Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair,calming him as he softly sang.

"I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places,that this heart of mine embraces, all day through" Steve sang quietly,his voice smooth and gentle,soothing Bucky while twirling a strand of Bucky's hair around his fingers.

"In that small cafe, the park across the way,the children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well" memories of him and Steve as kids flooded his mind, thinking of that one time they went to the park and Steve chased a squirrel just because the squirrel didn't eat the peanuts he gave him. 

Bucky smiled at the memory,shifting a little to snuggle deeper into Steve's toned chest. The scent of the outdoors and cinnamon flooded his mind,knowing that no matter what they may go through,brooklyn was and still is part of his best friend.

"I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day, in everything that's light and grey,I'll always think of you that way" He thought of how on rainy days, him and Steve would go to the baseball field by their house and watch the clouds get darker and the lightning flash across the sky. How back then Steve was taller than him by an inch or so, and the blonde would give him a noogie in the pouring rain. How the rain made his best friend look so innocent,so delicate, and Bucky couldn't help but stare at his beautiful,scrawny best friend. 

"I'll find you in the mornin' sun and when the night is new,I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be seeing you" He heard Steve yawn in between words before humming the tune of the music break. Bucky thought of how when him and Steve were teenagers, Steve would throw rocks at his window in the middle of the night, and take him to parties or just have them walk throughout the neighborhood at night.

' "Do you think we'll be friends til the end of time?" Steve asked one night,both sitting under a tree and watching the stars. Bucky looked at him surprised. "We'll be Best friends til the end Rogers. No doubt about it " '

" I'll find you in the mornin' sun and when the night is new,I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be seeing you" Steve sang the last verse,his hands getting slower and slower as he combed through Bucky's hair. Bucky let out a breath,thinking of doing something crazy before just going for it.

"Hey Steve?" He whispered, hearing the blonde let out a small "Hmm?"

He leaned up a little to see Steve with his eyes closed,waiting sleepily to hear what Bucky had to say. Instead, Bucky darted his eyes to the other man's lips before pecking them hastily and crouching back into a ball. Steve opened his eyes and looked down at the ball that was bucky,watching as the other man was breathing fast and nervous and smiled softly. 

"Hey Bucky?" The black haired male hesitantly looked up,just to have Steve's lips connect with his own. Steve pulled away,making Bucky want more, and spoke.

"I always wondered how that would feel. And boy, that was better than any thought could be" Bucky chuckled at his best friend before laying back into Steve's embrace. 

"Goodnight Bucky"

Bucky smiled with his eyes closed. saying something before lulling to sleep. 

"Goodnight Steve"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they seem a little OC but you know whatever i still love this one a lot. There is going to be a lot more stucky preferences because i love them so much and making one shots for them are a lot of fun. yay


End file.
